


Creuser sa tombe

by Akhoris



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhoris/pseuds/Akhoris
Summary: Réflexions intérieures de Baptiste encore au sein de la Griffe





	Creuser sa tombe

**Author's Note:**

> One shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-neuvième nuit du FoF sur le thème “creuse”

Il en était sûr désormais. Tous les choix qu’il avait fait l’avait juste amené à creuser sa propre tombe. Il avait déjà un pied dedans. Son âme ne ressortirait pas intacte.   
Il ne s’était pas engagé avec plaisir au sein de la Griffe. Il n’avait fait parce que ça semblait la meilleure option sur le moment. Ça ne lui plaisait pas mal c’était toujours une solution moins sale à ses yeux que les autres opportunités qui s’offraient à un adolescent qui n’avait rien d’autre à offrir que ses maigres connaissances en médecine acquise sur le tas.   
Il avait appris la survie dans les pires situations. Il avait réussi à rester digne la majorité du temps. Il avait combattu pour aider les siens à s’en sortir dans cette guerre qui ne laissait rien derrière elle. Ils n’avaient pu compter sur personne : ils n’étaient que des victimes collatérales sur un immense champ de bataille, des sacrifices acceptables au niveau mondial.  
A crapahuter dans les gravats, chercher de quoi subsister dans les ruines... il avait préféré accepter de rejoindre les troupes, de s’enrôler.   
Devenir un outil nous rend-il plus innocent ? Un véritable outil n’a pas d’âme. C’était ce qui lui avait sauté à l’esprit quand la question lui était venue. Suivi rapidement d’une autre. Avait-il encore une âme quand il a accepté de vendre ses mains et ses talents à la Griffe ?  
Dans la petite chambre où s’entassait tout juste deux lits superposés, il fixait le plafond tout en écoutant le souffle de ses collègues. Il leva ses mains au-dessus de lui, presque étonné de ne pas les trouver dégoulinantes de sang.   
Il ne tuait pas. Il n’avait jamais eu à le faire jusqu’ici. Mais il permettait à d’autres de le faire. D’un autre côté, il sauvait des vies... il voulait s’accrocher à cette idée. Mais si ceux qu’il sauvait prenait des âmes à son tour...   
Il écrasa finalement ses mains sur sa propre face. Il avait envie de crier, d’hurler au monde qu’il était désolé mais qu’il n’avait pas le choix. Aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Sans doute... Vraiment ? Peut-être pas.   
Mais pouvait-il continuer ainsi ? Pas sans y laisser une part de lui-même. Et en faisant ça, sauverait-il des innocents ? Sans doute oui. Mais il y sacrifierait certainement ceux qui partageaient sa chambre ce soir, ceux avec qui il plaisantait en prenant un repas et... ils n’étaient pour la plupart pas plus des monstres que lui.   
Ou du moins, ils n’avaient pas voulu le devenir. C’était la force des choses qui les avaient amenés là. La guerre les avait rendus ainsi.   
Il était peut-être temps d’accepter de tracer sa propre voie. Sans doute qu’au bout du chemin, il ne trouverait que la mort. Il s’en rendait compte. Mais Est-ce que le salut de son âme ne valait pas le coup de tenter ? Au pire, il aurait la conscience tranquille. Il aurait essayé.   
Lentement, il se glissa hors de son lit. Il mit pied a terre en prenant garde de ne réveiller personne. Un instant, il effleura l’envie de partir. Là. Tout de suite. Mais c’était un pur suicide. Non, il allait devoir se préparer. Ça prendrait sans doute quelques jours... une semaine peut-être mais d’ici peu, il aurait son âme libre... d’une façon ou d’une autre.


End file.
